Shameless romance
by pumpie2
Summary: Fluff, to make me feel better. i hope you like it : -Wilson wanted to apologise.


A/N: I needed something to cheer me up, so I wrote myself some shameless romance.

Wilson sighed at the worn wooden door to Houses flat. Steeling himself for what he knew would be a difficult and angry conversation, judging by the look on Houses face when he had pulled up outside the restaurant as Wilson and Stacy had been leaving.

IT had been purely a coincidence that House had decided to get himself some groceries from the store across from the restaurant. It had also been a coincidence that as he had pulled up Stacy had tripped and Wilson had caught her leaving them in a compromising position.

Wilson shivered, the rage in those icy blues coupled with a defeated shoulder slump had made him almost push her away and grab for his best friend

Not knocking Wilson unlocked the door and walked in, glancing around at the smashed glass on the kitchen unit and the pictures on the floor. Obviously they had fallen when House had slammed his bedroom door.

Biting his lip Wilson crept slowly to the door and knocked, three rapt knocks.

"House?" he paused listening for a sound behind the door, when nothing happened he tried again, louder

"House?"

Wilson let out the breath he was holding and slid, back to the door, to the carpet, his ears straining for any inclination House was there, he almost gave up when he heard a loud groan and a thumping sound.

On the other side of the door House was slumped in a similar fashion, his face drawn his eyes raw and watery.

"Go away"

Wilson sat straight up and turned to the door

"House I can understand you're angry, but please I can explain just open the door"

There was a brief pause and House gruffly replied "You don't"

Wilson frowned "I don't what?"

"You don't understand"

"Well then _help_ me understand, because as far as I can tell, you pulled up outside a restaurant to see your only friend holding your ex in a compromising position. Obviously you would be mad at me, but it was all completely innocent I promise you. I wouldn't do that. We are only friends"

There was a loud groan and suddenly the door was opened, leaving Wilson lying on his back on the floor, looking up at House who refused to catch his eye, until Wilson impulsively grabbed at his leg and House turned his distraught features to him, shoulders slumped sockless feet with curled toes, rumpled jeans and damp tee leaving him looking like a child who had just lost his favorite toy.

"I told you, you don't get it"

House turned and limped away sitting heavily on the bed. Wilson frowned at the ceiling and launched himself off the floor gazing confused at his friend.

"Well explain it to me?"

House just sighed and his feet rubbing a hand through his fluffy grey hair.

Wilson huffed in frustration "Why wont you tell me!?" he walked over and sat next to House staring at the same spot on the floor, House gave no reply

"Look this is obviously about Stacy, you're not over her are you. After all these years" Wilson looked at House his face crumpling in pain and anger, trying to ignore the fact his heart was pounding in his chest. If House still wasn't over her, then he may never find somebody, and that just didn't sit well with Wilson.

House turned to face him and he looked angry

"IT'S NOT HER! For gods sake Jimmy why does everybody assume it's always about Stacy? Its not about her, it's never about her. If I could I would forget her."

House was standing staring at the wall, confusion written all over his face, hands shaking. Wilson stood up and touched his elbow talking quietly "Greg, your not making sense?"

House frowned at the wall " I was jealous" he murmured defeated and wide-eyed he faced Wilson, looking at him as though he had appeared out of thin air.

House gaped for a moment swaying into Wilson before turning abruptly and limping to the bathroom. Wilson stood stunned in the bedroom, staring at the space House had occupied. He sniffed thoughtfully Houses spicy scent lingering. Wilson frowned.

"House, I'm sorry. But you just said you are over Stacy. Why would you be jealous if you saw us together? I don't understand, please help me to understand"

Wilson clawed at the door.

"I wasn't … it wasn't her" House sighed

"House if your going to talk you have to come out of there, you just can't hide behind doors the whole time. If you're going to confide, confide, don't put up barriers"

Wilson sighed and ran a hand down the smooth wood, smiling when House opened the door and trying to keep it in place when he saw how small and venerable House looked.

"_Confide_ in me"

Wilson pleaded reaching out and touching Houses arm, he blanched and looked at the firm hand holding his wrist and pursed his lips.

The hairs on his arm stood up, and Wilson's eyes widened in wonder, Houses arm was toned and strong, the hairs reacting to his touch, and warmth radiating up his arm.

Wilson looked up into Houses eyes, and shivered they were shining blue, electric , the flash of longing making him gasp and he leant towards his friend when House let out a defeated sigh, and moved him arm from Wilson's grasp.

"I was jealous"

Wilson closed his eyes and tried to breathe "You were jealous of_ Stacy_ weren't you"

House took a lurching step forward into Wilson's space, fingers brushing across Wilson's shirt goose bumps rising over Wilson's arms. Wilson opened his eyes and gazed into Houses eyes, the air thrumming with potential,

"It's me"

House blinked slowly and took a deep breath, Wilson tracking the movement admiring the heat radiating off of him.

The room was lit with the sunset, the air thick and comforting. "It's you"

House looked up at Wilson running his hand down the edge of his suit jacket fingering the silk lining. Wilson gasped and closed the distance, clutching at Houses waist with one hand, the other grasping the rougher wider palm, its partner.

House smiled softly and grasped Wilson's side, running his hand up and down the expensive shirt and pulling down the tie. They both looked at their intertwined hands and at each other

"Its not weird" Wilson whispered.

Houses smile grew and he leant his head towards him "Is that a bad thing?"

Wilson smiled and rubbed Houses hip in small circles, marveling at the soft skin, "No"

They both moved towards each other, pausing at the same time

"No going back" House murmured worry flicker across his features, Wilson took a second to take in the close up image of Houses face, his eyes lined with long thick eyelashes, crinkles in his skin, the lines of his face, and the curve of his lips.

Smiling Wilson sighed, their lips so close if he moved an inch they would be joined,

"Stop trying to give me a way out"

House blushed "But…"

Wilson tightened his grip on Houses hand "If I wanted to get out, I would've by now. This is what I want."

House stared deep in Wilson's eyes, boring into him , turning his head he closed his eyes as Wilson's breath ghosted across his face.

"How can you be sure?"

"I'm not thinking about my breath, what impression I'm making… I'm just here and your there and its right"

House frowned and leant his forehead against Wilson

"What about _them_?"

Wilson sighed and moved his hand from houses hip to his heart

"I always worried with my wives. Always"

"Good"

House smiled and leant in brushing his lips over Wilson's jaw, and to the edge of his mouth. Wilson sighed and closed the distance pressing his lips fully to Houses and clasping the back of his neck.

They pulled away slightly and grinned at each other, House sliding Wilson's jacket off his shoulder, the tie following quickly.

Pressing their lips together they moved backwards slowly to the bed, and landed with a thump. House pulled away and smiled down at Wilson

"Jimmy I …"

Wilson laughed and pulled House to him

"I know. Me too"

House beamed and rolled over so he was covering Wilson "Mmm less talk more action"


End file.
